


Cuntbusting World

by Iamabag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Gen, High School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamabag/pseuds/Iamabag
Summary: Imagine Earth but the only difference is that cuntbusting is the main thing the world is centered around.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome to Howl City.

(All characters are 18 years or older btw. They just go to high school anyway.) It was a normal day in Howl City where our protagonist Elisa had just woken up from a horrible nightmare. She had recently had a recurring dream where a serial killer hunted her down, it always ended the same way, the killer surrounder her and kicked her in her pussy then she wakes up. She had woken up in a cold sweat and she felt a wet feeling in her crotch. When she checked it wasn't pee but a different kind of "liquid", she had a wet dream. You might be wondering how could she have a wet dream if she had a nightmare, the answer is that Elisa had a big cuntbusting fetish, she loved to be kicked and feel pain in her vagina, it might sound weird to you but in this world everything is centered around cuntbusting so it's not weird just very rare. 

"Ah fuck not again this already the fifth time this has happened. I'm going to run out of clean panties at this rate." said Elisa. "ELISA get ready or you're going to be late for school." said Elisa's mom Jenny. Elisa got out of her bed and took off her panties, she took a bath and got ready to go to high school. She walked up to her mirror wearing her uniform it was a normal uniform with a skirt and on the shirt it said" CB HIGH". Elisa had a big chest and long black hair she looked very pretty which caused a lot of the boys in her school to be interested in her or wanted to cuntbust her in this world it's basically the same thing. She said goodbye to her mom and walked up to the bus stop, she saw plenty of cuntbusting related advertisements, such as a billboard which advertised underwear that showed the model wearing it with a vlear canel toe it looked tight, another example was a fast food restaurant which had the slogan "cunt destroyingly good". Elisa found it annoying since every time she went to the bus stop she had to see them, she got horny quite easily so she had to fight the urge to go masturbate.

"That's a new one." said Elisa while staring at and ad at the side of the bus stop, it was an ad for a new cuntbusting club in town which had a girl being shot in the pussy by a slingshot. Cuntbusting clubs have always been around but there's recently been a boom in the market with tons of cuntbusting clubs opening. While she was staring her friend Tris came up to her and tapped her pussy lightly before saying "Hey Elisa how's it going?". Tris was a happy go lucky girl who was Elisa's best friend, she had a flat chest and short hazel hair, she liked to socialize but and haf a positive attitude. In this world when someone greeted a woman they from 18 onwards they would give a light tap yo their pussy, some people went overboard and took advantage of this form of greeting to give lots of pain to who they where greeting but most only gave a light tap, it's also most commonly used with friends or lovers. Elisa didn't feel much pain a simple tap wouldn't be able to make her fall to the ground but it did hurt a little but she was used to it.

Elisa smiled and gave her friend a light tap as well. "I'm good ready for another day of learning I guess." said Elisa. The bus arrived two five minutes late leaving enough time for Elisa and Tris to talk about their day and what they did yesterday which was a weekend, also talking about the new episode of their favorite show and such. They got on the bus and sat down together still talking, Elisa saw a boy reading a book which was labeled "Riley and the cuntbusting ghost" possibly a horror novel. Elisa looked out the window and saw the skyscrapers all around her. They arrived at the school and got off before going to class. The first class they had was Biology with Miss. Hopewell, she was a teacher with short cyan hair and had a big chest she was wearing a dress and had a weird looking animal around her neck sleeping it looked like a minx but way longer and was completely white. Another characteristic of this world is that there are more hair colors than on Earth, a couple million years ago there was a mutation that caused new hair colors to appear.

"Hello students today we're going to revise the content of tomorrow's quiz. Can anyone tell me what the ratio is of female to male?" said Hopewell. Tris was sleeping on her desk bored by today's lesson, Elisa saw another student raise her hand she was a gorgeous girl with long dark blue hair with a noble aura and a badge which said "Class President". Her name was Diana and she was the most responsible girl in the class possibly the whole school. She got always second place in exams and always did the school work and projects, she became part of the "CB HIGH commission" and often scolded other students for bad behavior. "Yes Diana." said Hopewell a bit annoyed at the fact that Diana was the only one who raised her hand. "It's 3 to 1 Miss Hopewell." "Yes very good Diana millions of years ago women became the sex with most quantity and men started to dwindle leaving the ratio to three women for every man. Another characteristic about men is that they're shorter than women." said Hopewell. Thanks to this women were the main driving force of society, most historical figures were woman and they also occupied most jobs. This also created a shortage of men causing women to fight over them leaving men in this world in an interesting situation when it came to relationships. "At the same time this happened a new mutation appeared as well it caused the female genitalia to be more resistant and be able to generate any damage caused, which is good because or else most of us here would be in a hospital instead of class." said Miss Hopewell. "RING RING" the bell rang and most students left the class going to eat or go to the lockers to retrieve books or notebooks.

Elisa walked up to Hopewell and asked her. "Miss Hopewell could you please give me some extra credit if not I might not pass this trimester." "Sorry Elisa I can't fo that, if I did I'd have to give everyone extra credit as well, I know even if you enjoy being hit down there the punishment for failing the trimester would still be too painful even for you, but you can still pass just do well in this quiz and the upcoming exams and you will just fine." The fact that Elisa was into cuntbusting wasn't a secret to everyone, due to a series of situations Hopewell found out but only she knows." So you better go study when you get back home." Elisa left the class and reunited with Tris, while walking towards the cafeteria they found a crowd of people in front of the serving area, the girls were shoving and pushing each other in hope of grabbing on of the wrapped sandwiches. These sandwiches were renowned for being delicious so it was a popular item but they made a limited supply each day so you had to fight to be able to get one. "Give me that you bitch." "Nah it's mine I got it first." said two girls fighting over a sandwich. "FUCK m- my CUNT." said a different girl who just got kicked in her pussy by another girl, she fell to the floor holding her pussy in pain. "You better give me that if you don't want to get your pussy busted." said a girl threatening another one. "You girls are too barbaric can't you just share the sandwiches, not every problem needs to be solved with a kick to the pussy." said a boy who was eating a cherry pop tart. 

"Damn looks like we came too late we would have to fight to get one now. I still remember last time." said Tris while shuddering remembering the last time they tried to get a sandwich. Tris was pushed to the floor and a stampede of female students walked over her stepping on her, a few even stepped on her vagina." The girls always get too violent when there's sandwiches, every time the nurse has to deal with an influx of pussy injuries." said Elisa deciding to get a snack from the machine instead. The machine had various snacks such as "Cunt destroyers" a spicy snack in a red plastic bag, "P wips" a cheddar flavored stick, "gummy vaginas" self explanatory etc. Elisa took out a dollar and bought some gummy vaginas eating them with Tris before going to the next class. The class they were in was history. The professor teaching was named Jason and he was a middle aged man captivated by history and historical characters. The class progressed and was about to end but Jason didn't stop talking. "Princess Elizabeth established the pussy jail law in 1852 which proclaimed that any criminal would be cuntbusted to different extents depending on the severity of the crime." said Jason not aware of the fact that half of the class was asleep or not paying attention to him. Some were playing games on their phones or drawing. Diana was writing down notes and looked concentrated on the lesson. After that class ended there was only one left which was the best or worse class depending on who you asked.

That class was self defense. CB HIGH taught plenty of subjects but also had special classes which were only taught once a month. Most of the girls hated the class except Elisa since most of the methods of self defense taught involved hurting the vagina and there were demonstrations that the students were forced to participate in. "Ok then when the attacker is in this position what you have to do is raise your knee and strike the vagina, this area is where the clit is located if you hit here there is a high chance they will fall to the floor. Now me and my partner will demonstrate." said a guy wearing a fighting suit he was the instructor. His partner was a woman who was almost twice as tall as him and had massive breasts she had brown hair and was extremely pretty she was wearing a black latex suit which looked way too tight. The woman looked extremely uncomfortable and her breasts were squeezed by the suit it also caused her vagina to be squished and she had a painful looking camel toe. "Is it really necessary to give a demonstration Alex I think they get the point." said the woman with a scared face. "Nonsense we have to show a demonstration it's the best way for them to understand. So get ready." The man dashed towards the woman putting his arms over her naval before hugging her, he then lifted up his knee and smashed the woman's vagina crushing it against her pelvis. The woman gave a pained squeek and tried to grabs the man's leg but he kept kneeing her. She screamed and whined but due to the pain she fell to the floor on her knees holding her now damaged pussy she was drooling and looked extremely pale. The girls on the class cringed at the scene they gave looks of pity and sympathy and some even put their hands over their crotch. "Don't worry girls she'll be fine after all damage to the pussy is easily regenerated, if I really wanted to hurt her I could. Now get ready we're going to begin the spars. Elisa you're up and Kiro too." Elisa looked happy and walked up to the sparring circle her opponent was Kiro a short boy who was Elisa's crush, he had black hair and looked extremely cute like a small puppy, he was very innocent and didn't like to hurt anyone but he was forced to spar against Elisa not that she was complaining. She often fantasized about Kiro kicking her vagina and hurting it in various ways.

"I'm sorry Elisa I really don't want to do this." said Kiro. "Don't worry Kiro it's for class you don't have to hold back I can handle it." "Ok if you say so." said Kiro at this moment Elisa ran towards Kiro and tried to grab him almost trapping him in a hug. "Kiro you have to hit her pussy ot else she'll get you." said a girl. "Yeah make sure it hurts." said another in these sparing matches the girls would often take advantage of the boys and try to grab them and hug them it was in their DNA. Girl vs girl matches were way more violent with lots of cuntbusting involved. The girls were jealous of Elisa and they didn't want her having fun with Kiro so they cheered him on and urged him to cuntbust her. Kiro closed his eyes and gave the most cunt destroying kick he had ever given, he didn't do it on purpose but he closed his eyes and kicked randomly happening to land directly on Elisa's sweet spot het clit. A loud "CRUNCH" could be heard all across the gym a couple of girls put their hands on their mouth everyone was quite. Elisa screamed extremely loud falling to the floor rubbing her pussy like her life depended on it, tears came from her eyes and fell to the floor she almost came from the pain but she held it in since she was being watched by everyone.

Elisa had never felt pain so severe even when she fell crotch first on that pole or when her cat scratched her none of that could compare to what she was feeling right now. Her cunt felt broken like if it was in a million pieces she knew she must have broken something down there. She passed out after Tris came and lifted her head up asking if she was ok. When she woke up she was in a bed in the nurse's office. "Hello sweetie how are you feeling." asked the nurse named Coraline a sexy girl with big breasts and pink hair wearing a slutty nurse outfit with a pink cross on it. "They sure got you good, your cunt had multiple fractures and severe bruising." "Ugh I feel horrible it's too much." said Elisa. "Oh sweetie don't worry it'll be over soon I just have to put the parts back in place." "W- WHAT." "Shh be quite I have to put the parts in your vagina back in place again or else they won't heal correctly, sadly you woke up at a bad time we don't have anesthesia. But don't worry it will only sting a bit." lied the nurse it did hurt maybe even more than the kick itself, the nurse had to grab her vagina and move it to put it back im place." Oops wrong spot which one was it again left or right I always forget. "said the nurse before yanking her clit and putting it bavk where it belonged. "Tell me if this hurts." "CRACK" "YES, YES IT DOES." after a grueling 2 hours Elisa was free to go back home. Tris carried her in a wheelchair they lent her only problem was that there was a tiny spike on the wheelchair near her vagina so any time the passed through a bump or rock she would feel pain. 

"Man Elisa you sure are a champion how could you endure all that when I saw you get kicked I was super worried that you would never have kids. But at least you'll completely heal soon the nurse said that in about three days you would be as good as new." said Tris while pushing Elisa in a wheelchair. When Elisa arrived home she immediately went to sleep she wanted to masturbate so bad but it hurt so much when she touched herself when she went to the bathroom it hurt and she felt extremely sore. "At least I don't have to take the quiz tomorrow yay." Elisa moved her butt but any movement caused her pain eventually she fell asleep.


	2. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa goes back to CB HIGH and learns the secret of the most popular girl at school.

Three days after the incident Elisa returned to school, while walking to class with Tris some girls giggled when they saw her and pointed at her crotch, Elisa ignored them and went to math class. Elisa tried to learn but she couldn't concentrate since she was so horny, she hadn't been able to masturbate these days especially with the types of problems they gave them. "If a ball is dropped from a 40 feet tall building and falls on a girls cunt what acceleration does it have?" said Willow the math teacher. "69" said a girl with massive breasts and pink hair, her shirt showed her cleavage and her skirt was very short. She was considered the school slut, girls often paid her money to be able to bust her pussy, she had quite the reputation around the campus. "No that is not the answer Jessica." said Willow before walking up to Jessica's desk and using her ruler to slap Jessica's pussy. "SLAP" "Ow fuck my vagina." Jessica rubbed her pussy out in the open without any decency practically everyone could see her snatch out in the open she was even wearing a black thong. "Jessica that thong is against the school guidelines." said Diana. "It's my cunt I can wear whatever I want." said Jessica. Diana threw her math book right at Jessica's pussy it landed in her clit crushing it. Jessica screamed and fell to the floor holding her pussy. Willow continued on with the class ignoring Jessica who remained on the floor for the rest of the lesson. Tris whispered to Elisa. "Wow Diana must have excelente accuracy to hit Jessica's clit from so far. I almost feel bad for her, her pussy looks really sore."

After math class Elisa went to the bathroom to masturbate but before she could get into the stall she saw two girls. One was named Hinata and was a delinquent she had short red hair and normal breasts she was carrying around a metal bat in her backpack and was harassing another girl named Maria a short girl with light blue hair who was wearing glasses and had a flat chest. Hinata often picked fights with other girls and used her bat or boots to hurt their vaginas. She was part of a gang when she lived in Japan and got the nickname cunt destroyer after busting enough girls. Maria was a shy girl who was very smart she didn't have many friends but she got the best grades in the class, she was cute and had a condition that made her vagina more sensitive and delicate than most it was called "Crystal pussy syndrome". "Listen here bitch unless you want your pussy to end up broken you will back off." said Hinata pointing her bat towards Maria's pussy. "I- I- I'm so sorry please don't hurt me I hate pain, es- especially down there." said Maria "That's what I thought." said Hinata. Elisa decided to look for a different place to masturbate and left even if she did like Maria as a friend there was no way she could beat her in a fight, worse case scenario she goes to the nurse again.

Elisa ran towards the janitors closet and opened it. When she did she saw a girl wearing a gothic dress, she had a flat chest and black hair her skin wad very pale and she wore high socks. Her name Rose and she was a bit peculiar she didn't speak and showed almost no emotion except when she got busted. Some say she is mute while others just think she doesn't like to talk. She was currently in the midle of a circle of candles and had her vagina out in the open lifting her dress up the only thing covering her groin as a piece of white cloth she didn't notice Elisa enter the room and picked up an ancient looking book with pictures of various rituals involving cuntbusting. She read a page and grabbed a weird looking cube, she lifted it up on the air above her pussy and dropped it. A loud "CRACK" was heard and Rose looked like she was going to vomit, she looked even paler than normal. She didn't hold her pussy she tried her best to handle the pain and picked up the cube again repeating the process. "CRUNCH" "CRACK" "SCREECH" she reapeted this three more times each time a louder sound could be heard. Rose was sweating all over and her pussy looked like it had seen better days.

After this Rose had to reajust her now broken pussy, unlike Elisa she had to do this herself so it was even more painful. Rose had a notoriously famous pussy, she was known for doing all kinds of rituals al which involved cuntbusting in some way. From busting a different girl each day of the week for a month of getting a pentagram tattooed on her snatch Rose's pussy was known for getting abused in rituals. Elisa decided to leave quietly without disturbing Rose she looked busy and dead but that didn't matter to Elisa. She decided to go to the last place she could masturbate in secret the gym storage room. But before she could Kiro came up to her and apologized. "I'm so sorry Elisa I didn't mean to kick you so hard, it even cracked from the force." said Kiro looking like a dejected puppy. "It's ok really Kiro I should be thanking you instead I'll be honest I tried to take advantage of you I deserve it. In fact you should kick me again to make it fair." said Elisa, she thought that Kiro kicking her was the hottest thing she had ever experienced she wanted to masturbate to that memory much and that's waht she was going to do after all she a mayor crush on Kiro and also a cuntbusting fetish her two favorite things.

"Are you sure wouldn't that hurt you?" "Yes Kiro it's the only way for me to earn redemption. So when I have some more free time you can kick me." "Oh o- ok then." Elisa would have really liked that kick but if she didn't masturbate soon she would blow not literally but it wouldn't be nice. She arrived at the storage room and entered, heard moaning and thought "Shit someone came here first." she peeked around the corner and saw the most popular girl at school Sarah. She had bih breasts and long golden hair. She wore a cheerleader outfit with two pompoms, Sarah was the most popular girl in school because of all the friends she had, girls admired her. She was also well known for an incident which happened some years ago where she mas at the top of a human pyramid and fell crushing her pussy on the fist of her classmate, she held on and was able to finish the pyramid even if in extreme pain, people admired her for that. But what was she doing right now she was using a riding crop to hit her pussy. From every hit she gave a little moan and rubbed herself. Elisa finally understood Sarah also had a cuntbusting fetish the two of them were possibly the only two girls in the whole school who enjoyed it.

"Hey." said Elisa Sarah looked alarmed and tried to hide the riding crop. "No don't worry I won't tell anyone I also like cuntbusting." Sarah calmed down a little and asked "Really you like the pain as well?" "Of course I love the pain it gets me wet." said Elisa before lifting up her skirt and showing her soaked panties little drops were falling on the floor. Sarah looked exited and ran towards Elisa hugging her but the two of them accidentally slammed each other's knee into each other's pussy. "AH" "AH" said the two. "I thought I'd never meet someone else with the same fetish." said Sarah while rubbing her pussy. "Me too." said Elisa doing the same. They both got to know each other better and even exchanged cuntbusting stories. But at that moment the bell rang signaling the end of the break. Sarah said goodbye glad that she had made a new friend but Elisa lost her chance to masturbate. She searched for Kiro knowing he was the only one who could satisfy her at the moment she grabbed him and ran towards the forest near the school crossing a cut fence. "Kiro I really need you to kick me now please." "What why so suddenly?" "Just do it I beg of you." Kiro backed his leg and gave a kick to Elisa's pussy she was lifted up a bit she started to spasm and shake her hips wildly. She came, Kiro's shoe was drenched, Elisa stuck her tongue out and looked like she was in heaven until the pain hit her, her eyes widened and she immediately regretted her life choices at least she didn't break anything this time.

Kiro dragged Elisa back to class droplets falling wherever she went, on class Elisa was way too hurt wet to do anything she could only grab pieces of paper from her notebook and clean the mess she made on her chair. Two twins both flat chested were sitting next to each other one was wearing black clothing and had black hair and the other white clothing with white hair. The black haired one was named Rami the white haired one Remi. Rami saw little droplets on the corner of her desk from when Elisa bumped into it crotch first earlier. Rami thought Remi was the responsible and while in class she grabbed her clit with her fingers whisperimg in Remi's ear "This is what you get for masturbating with my desk. Remi fought back doing the same to Rami and denying the accusations. They went at it for the whole class both of their clits at the brink of breaking when the bell rang Rami gave one final squeeze crushing Remi's clit. Remi screamed and ran towards the nurses office. Elisa gave a brief look at the two of them and thought that Rami reminded her of her own little sister. She thanked Kiro and Kiro said "Sure thing Elisa, you know of you ever feel like you need to do something like that again you can ask me." Kiro gave a wink and left. Elisa was overjoyed usually only couples would cuntbust each other willingly so Kiro was trying to tell Elisa they were in a relationship so she was happy. She went back home and slept.


	3. Increasing pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa faces the pains of having a boyfriend, and the jealousy from others, not that she's complaining though.

Elisa woke up from another wet dream but this time involving Kiro, the way Kiro demolished her crotch in her dreams got her wet anytime she thought about it. Elisa walked up to the kitchen to have breakfast, she grabbed a knife with a label saying "keep away from cunt, sharp object" most warning labels specified to be careful with the groin since pussy related accidents were quite common. Electric cord shocking pussies, objects falling on crotches, vagina hair catching on fire, thankfully pussies are quite tough here. "Hey sweetie did you sleep well?" said Jenny, Jenny had a massive chest and brown hair she hugged her daughter smothering Elisa's face between her boobs. "Mom don't hug me it's embarrassing." said Elisa. At this moment Elisa's sisters came to the kitchen her younger sister and brother Molly and Max who often pulled painful pranks on her such as causing objects to fall on her groin or hiding her things, although they werr usually little angels, Max anyway. Her other younger sister Cassie walked into the kitchen grabbing a box of cereal called "Buster o's" with a female bunny mascot holding her crotch with one hand and a spoon with the other, the mascot had a pained expression and had one eye winking.

"Cassie give mommy a hug why don't you." said Jenny. "Mom stop being such a cuntbuster I'm too big for that." said Cassie, she had black hair a flat chest and was wearing some earphones which were playing "Bust my pussy" which was the most popular song of the season made by "XX" a popular female singer. "Come on Cassie mom only wants to hug you." said Elisa before being punched in the vagina by Cassie. "OW FUCK." Cassie was in that mood y teenager stage so she showed hostility to everyone. "Cassie you shouldn't treat your sister like that, I would have loved to have a sister growing up." "Humph." said Cassie. Elisa left for high school and caught up with Tris. "Wow Elisa I'm so jealous I can't believe you got such a cute boyfriend. I would kill to have a boy as cute as that bust me." said Tris. "Yeah I guess I am pretty lucky huh." "Have you gone through the stages yet?" asked Tris. "No only the first kick." responded Elisa. "Man I'm so jealous even if it hurts like hell I'm sure it's worth it in the end." said Tris.

They both arrived to CB HIGH, a girl walked up to Elisa and tapped her pussy. "Hey lovergirl looks like you finally got a boyfriend, I thought that pussy would be abandoned." a girl wearing a football outfit named Emily, she had short brown hair and a normal chest. She played in the football team and was known for busting opponents." He sure kicked you good didn't he. I still can't believe you got one before me, we should give you a celebration event." said Emily. "No I'm good last time we had a "celebration" I was in the hospital for two days." "Anyway see you later, be careful though some girls seemed pretty jealous." said Emily before leaving. While Elisa and Tris walked to their chemistry class Emily felt the glares of her female classmates some did threatening motions such as sliding their finger on their groin, this was a universal threat used by girls it means "I'm going to bust your pussy." Elisa shivered at the thought of her classmates busting her, when she walked through the door to her class she felt a knee slam into her pussy it was Kiro lovers usually greeted each other like this no longer using the simple tap, it is said the harder the hit the more love they use in each greeting. Kiro was quite good at this. "AH FUCK I mean thanks Kiro."

"Yeah sure." Kiro goes to sit down and the chemistry teacher begins talking, she was a girl with short purple hair a flat chest and some glasses, she was wearing a lab coat her name was Uriel. "Hello students today were going to be making Caronate Baron, but be careful if even one drop touches the skin, the female sexual organs will go into overdrive, sweating, severe twitching and sexual frustration are common side effects." said Uriel. "Hey Elisa, Kiro let's do it together." said Tris. "Sure." They began working on the substance the girls in the class eyeing Elisa when the concoction was finished Elisa held it in her hands. A gril sneaks up behind her and gives a tap to Elisa's cunt causing her to drol the substance on her and Tris. Elisa started to twich and sweat, Tris felt extremely horny and felt like she wanted to smash her pussy against the table corner to please herself, Elisa felt her panties become stained with a clear liquid some drops falling on the floor. "Ah shit it happened again, girls do me a favor and get the substance out of her system before they begin humping Kiro." said Uriel. "Sure thing teach." the girls of the class said in unison. Tris was currently grinding her crotch against Misfit the tallest boy in class, even if he was shorter than the shortest girl in class. Misfit grabs Tris's groin and says "Don't worry teacher I'll deal with this one." The girls restrained Elisa and each took turns stepping on her pussy, with each stomp clear liquid leaked out it was the remains of the chemical. Elisa wailed and squealed with each stomp thrusting wildly into the air. "AH AH MORE." said Elisa. "This chemical sure makes you horny doesn't it she even feels pleasure from it." said a random girl. "Don't worry it's only a rare side effect most don't get it Elisa just got lucky." said Uriel. Meanwhile with Misfit and Tris, Tris was currently trying to remove Misfit's hands from her crotch because he was squeezing her clit. "P- please stop it Mi- Misfit it hurts it hurts so much, if you keep squeezing you'll crush it, I want to keep my clit please stop." said Tris, she had leaked so much she was barely conscious due to the pain. "CRUNCH" "Oh sorry Tris I went overboard didn't I." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." "Damn Tris be quiet we've all our clits been crushed before get over it."

After going to the nurse they both went home having finished their classes for the day. "Hey Elisa do you think Misfit likes me, he even crushed my clit isn't that a sign of true love?" "Sure Tris if you offer you offer your pussy along with the devils flower I'm sure you'll be lovers in no time." "But how am I supposed to find a devils flower that's intact, those things only grow after a girl gets cuntbusted for the first time. Which girl hasn't been busted yet." "Don't worry Tris I'll help you find one, but only if you give me the pollen afterwards." "Sure thanks Elisa I can always count on you for help." Elisa went home, tomorrow was the weekend so she could stay at home, she texted Sarah for a bit amd made plans with Kiro to go on a date. She was excited for tomorrow but first she was going to masturbate until she was satisfied after all she got so much material to work with.


	4. The date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa goes on a painful date with Kiro.

Elisa woke up extremely wet having had another wet dream, they had become a mainstay of her life by now, too bad it made her run out of panties so quickly. Elisa didn't bother to change and unconsciously walked into the kitchen panties still soaked. Her sister Cassie was there eating breakfast and saw her sisters wet panties. She blushed and threw a pillow at Elisa hitting her square in the pussy. "Ah" "Elisa you pervert you're staining the floor." "I- I'm sorry sis but I ran out of clean panties, could I borrow some from you?" Cassie gets pissed and walks over to Elisa before putting her hands on her clit. "Cassie what are you doing we are sisters." Cassie gets more pissed and squeezes hard almost crushing Elisa's clit. "AH AH AH I'M SORRY IT WAS A JOKE." after Cassie finishes with Elisa she throws a pair of black panties on her face with the words jackpot written on it. "Have fun on your date Elisa." said her mother before Elisa gets ready and goes outside.

Elisa leaves the house and begins her walk towards the bus stop, she gets on the bus and sees two people making out with each other while one squeezes the others clit. The girl spasms from time to time but she handles the pain anyway and continues kissing. When couples kiss it's common to squeeze the clit while doing so to show their love for each other. The kiss itself helps the girls involved forget the pain. Elisa fantasized about doing this with Kiro but she suppressed these thoughts to not stain these panties she had on. The couple eventually finished kissing witb the girl holding her clit tears in her eyes. "Ah it hurts." she constantly moaned and rubbed her slit.

Elisa got off the bus at the mall meeting up with Kiro. "Hello Elisa how's it going?" "I'm good Kiro, excited for our date. Wink." Kiro blushes and grabs Elisa's hand before walking with her into the mall. "Where should we go first, the movie doesn't start until 5?" "Let's go the arcade." "Sounds fun." Elisa and Kiro walked towards the arcade and bought some tickets to play the games. "Hey look they have cunt smashers and pussy fighters 2." Kiro was exited to play with Elisa so they both went to the cunt smashers games silimar to whack a mole but with girls pussies instead. Kiro began playing and when a girls pussy popped out, Kiro would hit her with the hammer he had. Every time he did it a scream could be heard. Elisa clutched her groin thinking about Kiro doing that to her. She started to leak a bit. After taking the points which came from paper tickets from the machine they moved on to pussy fighters 2. Kiro picked the only male character and Elisa picked an amazonian warrior with little clothing on.

Kiro used all sorts of cuntbusting moves against Elisa from kicks to knees to clit squeezing Elisa stood little chance against Kiro. Thanks to his moves the male character was banned in tournaments. Even though the female characters also only had cuntbusting moves. Elisa put some napkins in her panties to slow the spread of her sexual fluids and continued playing. They played pac woman and donkey kong, only difference was that both characters were female and the game ended with a cuntbusting scene. Eventually they arrived at the last game they hadn't played. CB VR, this game used vr to immerse the player into the game. Only girls could play this one since the device had a crotch extension for women. Elisa asked Kiro for help to put it on, Kiro blushed and went on his knees to put on the device. Elisa had removed the napkins and was blushing hard almost leaking in front of Kiro. Kiro put on the machine a little too tight causing Elisa's pussy to be squeezed.

Elisa was very much looking forward to playing.


End file.
